


A Lamb for Slaughter

by tamagucci



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Blasphemy, Blood, Cult Ending, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Religion Kink, becomes enthusiastic consent, worship kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagucci/pseuds/tamagucci
Summary: One minute you're drinking margaritas with your pal and totally-not-crush Joseph Christiansen, the next you're tied to a chair in the church basement. But do you really want to escape the Margarita Zone?((This is post-route, obviously cult ending-centered))





	A Lamb for Slaughter

“Oh, you’re awake thank goodness.” A warm, familiar voice floats through the darkness surrounding you. Everything aches, your head is pounding, and your limbs feel like they’ve been filled with lead. The only thing holding you up at this point is what you believe to be a chair. It’s solid and that’s all you can ask for at this point. Everything feels like a blur,  The last thing you can remember is sneaking away from yet another church youth mixer, and drinking margaritas with Joseph in his office. Maybe you blacked out? Admittedly, you had been getting pretty tipsy, but you hadn’t had enough to get totally smashed. Wait, Joseph.

 

“Jo… seph?” You murmur, trying to pull yourself out of this daze that you’re in. “What happened?” You begin to get up from your seat, but your body isn’t responding. You try to wiggle your fingers but all you can manage is a slight twitch. Joseph suddenly appears out of the darkness in front of you, hands coming to cradle your face. For months you’d been getting closer to the youth minister; you felt that something more than just neighborly friendship had grown between the two of you. You tried to make your feelings known, but when your touches would linger a little too long, Joseph simply pulled away and laughed it off. When you tried to be flirtatious, he would brush off your comments as you being a sweet friend and neighbor. But now his hands were cupping your cheeks tenderly, and your stomach was doing flips.

 

“Be careful, don’t want to strain yourself. You took a nasty fall in my office. Just relax.”

 

“What’s… going on? Where are we?” The world around you is coming back together bit by bit. Your vision clears completely and you find yourself with Joseph in what looks to be the basement of the church. The man in question stands before you in a priest's outfit. You could have sworn he wasn’t wearing that earlier, granted your memory is still a little hazy in spots. But Joseph’s a youth minister, not a priest. Maybe it was a costume for the dance? The ache in your head is getting worse with all the thoughts swirling around. You need ice, and aspirin. You honestly needed them the minute you woke up but now works too. You try to stand up again, this time a bit of feeling has returned to your legs, but before you can get too far you’re stopped by something holding you back against the chair. Joseph chuckles.

 

“Be careful, you’re a little bit  _ tied up _ at the moment.” Joseph laughs again, fingers playing with your bindings.

 

“Joseph? Are these ropes?” 

 

“Yes, you were so woozy you couldn’t keep yourself up in the chair. I think I might have put too much in your drink, I was beginning to worry that you’d never wake up!” The margarita.  _ What did he mean about never waking up? What did he put in my drink? _

 

“Joseph, I don’t know what’s happening right now, but how about you untie me and we go back to the margarita zone and have a good time?” You’re trying to stay calm but it’s a little hard to do when you’re tied to a chair in what looks like a dungeon, under the influence of god knows what. Joseph taps his finger to his chin in mock contemplation before smiling at you.

 

“No, I’m having just as much fun down here as we were up there. Aren’t you having fun?” You wanted to shout that  _ No! Being drugged and held hostage is not what I’d call having fun! _ but you held that in. There was something different about how Joseph was acting, something unsettling, and you felt it wouldn’t be best to get him agitated right now. You hadn’t realized how long you had been silently contemplating your next move until you hear Joseph click his tongue in annoyance, like you would to a disobedient child. Something in his expression changes and he grabs your ropes, pulling you closer to him. “I asked you if you’re having fun darling.”

 

If you weren’t panicking before, you are now. Quickly, without thinking, you send your face flying forward with as much force as possible. You hear a sickening crunch and a yelp, and Joseph is sent careening to the floor in front of you. He gingerly touches his nose, fingers coming away dripping crimson. “Oh no,” he whispers, sounding almost disappointed. “look what you’ve done now, my sweet.” He drags his fingers through the mess and into his mouth where sucks and licks them clean, never once breaking eye contact with you. He gets up from the floor, taking his place back in your lap. Spit-slick fingers card their way through your hair, combing it to the side in a manner that could be called loving, if not for the situation. Suddenly the grip tightened, twisting your hair in its grasp and wrenching your head to the side. “Oh darling,” Joseph coos into your ear, chest to chest with you, pressing your back further into the unforgiving wood of the chair. The hand not holding your head in place comes up to cradle your cheek, thumb rubbing the skin there in a way that should have been soothing, but instead sent a chill down your spine. “I know that you didn’t mean to hurt me, but violence like that has to be punished.” 

 

He releases your hair and stands up, reaching for something in his back pocket. There’s a glint and before you can register what’s happening, Joseph is holding a knife to your throat. He turns it so only the pointed tip touches your skin; just barely grazing, but enough pressure that you know it’s there. Slowly, he drags the knife downwards, cutting through the buttons of your shirt to reveal your chest. “Joseph, you don’t have to do this.” There’s a tremor to your voice that you can no longer hide.

 

“Oh but I do, I have to teach you this lesson so you can be a good little lamb for your Father. What kind of a Father would I be if I didn’t punish you for your sins?” Before you can try and dissuade him from his task, you feel the sharp sting of the blade pressing into your skin. You bite at your lips to hold back a gasp, blush rising to your cheeks in shame of your reaction. You should be struggling, trying to reason with Joseph, anything but getting turned on by this. The knife glides its way between your pectorals, carving a circle into the flesh there. You can’t help but arch your chest into the bite of the blade, mouth falling slack as you let out the desperate moan you’d been holding back. 

 

“Oh, looks like my little lamb is a slut for pain,” Joseph coos in that same sickly sweet voice as he completes the circle. “Do you like this? Do you like it when I hurt you baby?” Each question Joseph asks is emphasized with a slash to your chest. By the time he puts away the knife you’re sobbing. Joseph moves forward to cradle your face, laying kisses all over your tear-stained cheeks. “Don’t cry darling it’s all done, you did so well for me. Now you’re mine, everyone will know that you’re my precious lamb.” You look down at the mark Joseph made on your chest, it’s the one he had hidden within the anchor on his upper arm, the one Robert had on his hand. The hands holding your face now force you to look back up at Joseph. “Tell me that you’re mine, that you’re my devoted little lamb.”

 

“Jos-Joseph,” He stops you, holding the knife to your lips.

 

“No, I’m Father Joseph. You will show me and my holy title respect, do you understand?” You nod shakily. “Good. Now try again darling.”

 

“F-Father,” You test the word out on your tongue, and a little thrill goes through your body. From the way Joseph is biting his lip, you can tell he’s enjoying it too. You continue. “Please Father, I’m your lamb, I’m yours to use however you want. Please use me,” Joseph groans deep in his chest.

 

“That’s right darling, you’re my precious little lamb.” Joseph continues grinding down into your lap and you can feel his cock throbbing in his slacks. “All mine, to do with as I please.”

 

“Oh god, yes,” Joseph seizes your chin in a vice grip, pulling your face up to be eye-to-eye with his. His fingers tighten their hold as he speaks

 

“ _ Do not _ , use that name here.” He seethes, teeth set in a snarl. “ He is nothing here. There is no god for you but me.” You tremble at his words, the way his commands tear into you, sinking their hooks into your flesh and pulling, forcing you to obey.

 

“I-I’m sorry Father, I won’t use his name again.” You whimper as his face softens, he leans in and places a chaste kiss upon your lips. 

 

“Mmm good,” His grip on your hair softens. “Now, let’s get back to it, shall we?” He lowers his head to the crook of your neck and sinks his teeth into the skin there. You can’t help but let out a wail. He worries the flesh between his teeth and pulls at it. With the way he growls and thrusts his hips harder up against yours, you know he’s feeling the way your cock jumps at his rough treatment.  You pull at your restraints as he continues his ministrations, desperate to do something, anything, to alleviate the growing arousal coiling in your gut. 

 

“Oh please, please please Father, untie me! I need to touch you please” You’re so gone at this point that you cannot feel your shame beneath the burning need consuming you. “I promise I’ll be good, I’ll be a good boy for you Father!” There are tears once again streaming down your face. Joseph pulls back from your neck to inspect your wrecked appearance, unable to hold back a moan at what he sees: tear-stained, blushing cheeks, lips puffy from being bitten, drool dripping down your chin. Joseph grins, he has you and he knows it.

 

“Please Father, I need you so bad,” Joseph’s lascivious grin only widens and he leans in close to whisper in your ear.

 

“What do you need from me, my darling lamb?” He seizes the lobe of your ear between his teeth and nibbles on it as you continue to whine. 

 

“I need -  mmh oh yes Father, I need,” You bite your lip in embarrassment, stifling the whimpers threatening to escape with your plea. Joseph’s teeth break the skin and you scream.

 

“Say it,” he growls into your ear.

 

“Your cock! Please I need your cock daddy, I wanna worship you with my tongue, I want you to fuck me hard and take what you want from me, I’m yours please use me daddy, fuck me!” For a moment there’s just silence, and you realize that you definitely did not call Joseph ‘Father’ just now. You brace yourself for another punishment, but it doesn’t come. Instead you hear the sound of a knife frantically hacking away at the ropes holding you in place. Before you have a moment to react, Joseph is hauling you up from the chair and slamming you against the wall, grinding his hard on into your ass. You unbutton your pants as he yanks them down over your hips along with your underwear. He throws off his ridiculous priest coat and pulls a bottle of lube out of the pocket in his slacks. He coats his fingers liberally and shoves two into your hole immediately. You yelp on instinct but the burning stretch has you whimpering and pushing your ass back onto his hand. At this point you’re babbling, mindless, about how much you need to be fucked right now. Joseph makes quick work finishing your prep and pulls his own cock out of his slacks. 

 

“You ready baby?” You get no chance to respond as he slams into your ass, burying himself to the hilt in one thrust. You let out a scream that hitches but keeps going as Joseph fucks you relentlessly. “You’re such a little slut, begging for my cock like that,” Joseph growls as he slams into you. “Do you like this? Like me using you like the fucking whore that you are?” He punctuates each word with a sharp thrust that has you keening. He grabs your hair and pulls your head back. “Answer me, bitch”

 

“Yes! I love it when you treat me like a whore, I love being daddy’s little slut. O-oh yes, please daddy keep fucking me, I’m so close!” 

 

“Already? You’re so easy, how long have you been ready to cum? Was it when I carved you up? Made you mine” You wail, hiccuping as you nod at his questions. Joseph laughs cruelly, using his grip on your hair to shove you back against his cock. “Then do it, cum for your daddy, slut.” He slaps your ass and thrusts into you just right, then your vision goes white. You’re screaming and babbling and the only coherent words coming out of your mouth at this point are “Daddy” and “Joseph” as you come against the stone wall of the church basement. As your ass clenches around him he fucks harder and your knees buckle from overstimulation. It’s too much, too good, too fast, you come again and your spasms have Joseph burying himself as deep as he can before cuming inside you. As his thrusts slow, you fall back into his arms. Once he removes himself he maneuvers you both so you’re sitting against the wall, with your back against his chest. One hand finds its way into your hair, petting it soothingly. The other traces the still tingling wound on your chest. “Sleep, my little lamb.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my eggy bae. we're in this wonderbread hell together.


End file.
